zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elmo
Elmo is Paige's pet cat that Pat has adopted as his son. Description Elmo is a eleven year old half Maine Coon cat, found by Paige in a dumpster. He was brought to Pat's apartment on October 4th, 2016. Elmo has Cerebellar Hypoplasia, causing problems with his back legs, anxiety, which causes him to chew off patches of his fur, and OCD. Whenever Elmo does something weird or dumb, Pat and Paige insist that "He's doing his best!". Known Aliases * Emlo * Mr. Pee-Pee (by Paige)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJhPbt5M2lg&t=19m44s * The Baby * Bebis Appearances *The video preview of episode one-hundred and sixty-six of the Super Best Friendcast, Rob Liefeld is the Uwe Boll of David Cage. *Permanent guest on Paige's and Pat's streams. *Elmo is depicted in Pat's stream intro, Paige's stream intro, Pat's stream outro, and Paige's stream outro. Quotes https://twitter.com/AngriestPat/status/1072165779905359872 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJhPbt5M2lg&t=19m30s Elmotes Trivia *Despite popular belief that Elmo was named after Paige's love for Elmo memes, the cat's name actually came first. *Elmo was already called Elmo when Paige got him. According to Pat's 2018 Dark Souls III stream, Paige isn't actually a fan of Elmo the muppet; her favorite is Grover. **Elmo has a grover doll, which she still sleeps with to this day. *Pat has expressed how Zach irritates his allergies in the past, and has stated that he is allergic to Elmo, so it is unknown why he now thinks it's a good idea to be around a cat all day. *Paige discovered Elmo while she worked at an animal shelter. A tiny whiny kitten let out of quarantine dragged itself across the floor, sopping wet and soaked in its own piss, and crawled into Paige's lap. The kitten was already named Elmo by the time he met Paige. **However, according to Paige, Elmo's nickname "Pee-Pee" comes from an instance when she drunkenly engaged in baby talk with the cat. "It has nothing to do with piss."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJhPbt5M2lg&t=19m44s *Elmo's favorite food is his own fur. *According to Pat, Elmo hates the Chinese. *In part nineteen of the Resident Evil 5 Let's Play, Pat says he thinks Elmo has learned how to open a door to leave his apartment, and now he is worried that if he finds it open, he won't know if he left it open or if Elmo opened it. *In his Twitch playthrough of Hollow Knight, Pat named the collectable grubs Grubmos in honor of the cat. He successfully collected every Grumbo. *Elmo once appeared in a professional stage production of Anne Frank.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxRf5eb_Luk&t=20m57s *Elmo has his own theme song, BEEP BEEP. It was released on Youtube by Umby on 3 April 2018. Paige uses the song as her stream outro. *Elmo appears in Pat's stream outro, in which Pat shouts "Shut the fuck up Elmo!" *Elmo's hobbies include stepping on the keyboard during Twitch streams and licking his own bag. * Elmo will not eat treats or food given to him, only specialist cat food from his bowl. He will also eat his own fur, and chocolate, despite both of these things being bad for him. During the RE4 Twitch stream, Elmo licked a chocolate cake and Paige had to rush him to the vet. Elmo is big and strong, however, and was unharmed. Gallery Elmo_001.jpg|Image uploaded to Twitter on October 4, 2016 Elmo_003.jpg|Image uploaded to Twitter on October 5, 2016 Elmo_004.jpg|Paige with Elmo; Image uploaded to Twitter on October 6, 2016 Elmo_005.jpg|Image uploaded to Twitter on October 6, 2016 Elmo_007.jpg|Image uploaded to Twitter on October 12, 2016 Elmo_006.jpg|Image uploaded to Twitter on October 14, 2016 Pat's Family RE7.png|Elmo, along with Pat, Paige, and Skelmo in a family portrait in the intro to Resident Evil 7: Biohazard DTmmPdvWAAAcWK_.jpg|Fan art of Elmo by Mothman in the style of the square livestock paintings Pat loves/hates|link=https://twitter.com/The_M0thman/status/952975624368467968 Fan Art Category:Pets Category:People